lego_2_reunification_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Unikitty Relationships
Unikitty's Relationships ''Lego 2 Reunification 'Unikitty Relationship with Lawrence Sage '''Unikitty Relationship with Good Cop/Bad Cop 'Unikitty Relationship with Batman' 'Unikitty Relationship with Virtuvius' 'Unikitty Relationship with Emmett Brickowiski' 'Unikitty Relationship with Lucy/Wyldstyle' 'Unikitty Relationship with Green Lantern' 'Unikitty Relationship with Lily Sage' ''Unikitty! & Unikitty Sensation 'Unikitty Relationship with Emily Paws' 'Unikitty Relationship with Puppycorn' Unikitty, being the eldest sibling, holds a high amount of protection over her little brother. It has been established that one of the ways to make Unikitty angry is to put Puppycorn in danger. Despite this, she is not above letting her own feelings slip away from caring about Puppycorn’s. This is evident in “Spoooooky Game”, where Unikitty gets so competitive about winning, that she is entirely blind to her younger brother’s feelings. When she realizes how badly she has hurt Puppycorn through this, she is devastated. Even false moments of Puppycorn in danger has the effect of making Unikitty upset, as shown in “Sparkle Matter Matters”. Here, Dr. Fox concocts a fake video so Unikitty will release negative sparkle matter for the use in a serum. In the video, Puppycorn supposedly had no one come to his birthday party, which drives Unikitty into a heavy sorrow, to the point of ignoring the real Puppycorn claiming that he is okay. First and foremost, Unikitty cares about the happiness of her brother, as seen in “Rock Friend”. Feeling that Rock Guy is a bad friend choice for him, she concocts a lie to push her brother to make a friend. Even with her tail stolen by her brother to create Friend Guy, Unikitty is still happy with her brother’s accomplishment. It is only when Friend Guy starts to become a danger to the citizens that she realizes her mistake, realizing that Puppycorn was happy the whole time with Rock Guy. She is also supportive of her brother’s goals, yet will try to help him if need be. This is seen in “Kitchen Chaos”, when, realizing that her brother is having issues doing his single kitchen task, asks if he needs help. She still backs away when Puppycorn insists that he can do it himself, however. 'Unikitty Relationship with Richard' Unikitty, despite being good friends with Richard, finds him to be too boring for her tastes at times. This is evident in “Sparkle Matter Matters”, where she quickly ditches her princess duties with an excuse to continue greeting everyone in the castle. When she finds out that Richard has not produced any sparkle matter of his own, Unikitty makes it her top priority to make him as happy as she is. When she overdoes it, Richard has to flat-out tell the princess that he is happy in his own way, even if it is not the way that she considers happy. Unikitty also has the tendency to disregard Richard’s entirely correct points of view for her own selfish views of fun, such as in “Kaiju Kitty”. When the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V has fulfilled its purpose, Richard is insistent to bringing it back to its docking station. Unikitty protests, claiming they need to stay in the robot “for reasons”. Ignoring Richard pointing out that the robot is causing more harm than good, Unikitty rallies the others to stay in the robot, which evolves into months. When she realizes she is in the wrong with the robot after it becomes the threat in the kingdom, Unikitty continues to ignore Richard’s obvious advice in a panic. Even with him spelling out that it is their fault, Unikitty does not want to admit this. Despite dismissing some of Richard’s issues, Unikitty does still care for her caretaker. In “Kitchen Chaos”, her first instinct when Richard is injured on the job is to let him rest, while she and the others take care of his chores. Even though it is a disgusting and hard job for Unikitty, she still wishes to do it in Richard’s way, because she thinks it is the best way to do chores, since that is how he does it. When she realizes she has bitten off more than she can chew, Unikitty continues through the job, purely because she does not want to upset Richard by breaking a promise. She instead does the job her own way, and shows genuine thanks and appreciation to Richard for all he does for her and the others. 'Unikitty Relationship with Master Frown''' Unikitty, thanks to showing general kindness to everyone, is somewhat able to tolerate Master Frown's behavior. This is noticed the most in "Fire & Nice", where, during Problem Fixy Day, Unikitty automatically was willing to help Master Frown on any problem he had. It was only when Master Frown started to cause trouble that she snapped, declaring him as the "problem". Even after having her anger extracted, she was still willing to help Master Frown, even though his requests were harming her. Thanks to this, she was entirely fine with Master Frown being used as bait to find Angry Kitty. Even as her enemy, Unikitty still cares for Master Frown's feelings, as seen in "Stuck Together". When Master Frown lost his body, she was still willing to help him return to Frowntown for his meeting. When the other Doom Lords started to mock Master Frown as a failure, Unikitty was quick to rush to his defense. In "Kitty Court", Unikitty hits Master Frown with her car and he takes her to court. She tries to make him happy. Everything she tries fails, so she brings in a recording of the incident. The tape shows Unikitty clearly crashing into Master Frown, but upon rewinding, it is revealed that Master Frown deliberately stood there so she would hit him. Master Frown is put in jail, but Unikitty and her friends decide to join him in the jail cell (to his annoyance, since he wanted to be alone) and Unikitty says that they are his friends. Category:Relationships